speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Generation V series
Generation V series, aka American Vampire, aka Fortitude Scott series — by M.L. Brennan. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview Lead's Species *Vampire Primary Supe *Vampires What Sets it Apart *The hero is more a beta than an alpha. The series has a lot of fresh ideas about vampires. Strong dose of humor. Narrative Type and Narrators *First person narrative told by Fortitude "Fort" Scott. Books in Series Generation V series: # Generation V (2013) # Iron Night (2014) # Tainted Blood (2014) # Dark Ascension (Aug 4, 2015) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides none yet Themes Being an outsider in your own outsider group World Building Setting Places: * Supernatural Elements ✥ Vampires, faeries, witches, ghouls, shifters, werebears, Kitsune, Glossary: * Kitsune: kitsune is fox-shifter from Japanese folklore. They are tricksters that often fall under the same umbrella as Coyote and Loki, and like Coyote and Loki, kitsune can be categorically vicious. 'Groups & Organizations': * World Baby vampires are made when Mommy or Daddy vampires create host parents via MASSIVE blood-exchanges, and afterward have the hosts make a baby the old-fashioned way. The blood-exchange fundamentally changes the host parents DNA, so that any offspring have more genetically in common with the vampire than the modified humans. The baby vampire grows (MOSTLY) like a normal human child, until he (or she) “transitions” into full vamphood sometime after physical maturity. ~ Goodreads Reader Protagonist ✥ Fortitude Scott: not your typical urban fantasy vampire because he's, well, technically not even a full vampire yet. He's still mostly human, a trait which Fort is trying desperately to hold on to in the face of his impending transition. Meanwhile, his full-vampire mother and older siblings look upon him as a constant source of exasperation and embarrassment. Fort is not like other urban fantasy heroes. He's not strong, he doesn't ooze sophistication or finesse like the rest of his vampire brethren in the genre, and he's not particularly fashion-minded either. In fact, he's kind of pathetic, albeit in a very adorable sort of way. The poor guy gets pushed around everywhere—at work by his boss, at home by his hipster roommate, and in his love life by his girlfriend Beth who manages to convince him that their relationship can benefit from her sleeping around with other people. But the nice thing about underdog stories is that they always bounce back. ~ Goodreads Reader ✥ Fortitude Scott is an underachieving, self-pitying vampire-to-be doormat with a wardrobe to match. His life is a litany of the sad and pathetic—crappy job with a shitty boss, cheating girlfriend, freeloading, oversexed slob of a roommate, junkyard-quality car. He was born human but will inevitably transition to full vampirehood. Yet Fort stubbornly wishes to delay the inevitable. Why? He was raised by humans and shares little in common with his aristocratic, sophisticated, amoral blood relatives, pun intended. Fort's family is Dysfunctional—yes, with a capital D. Their relationship with one another is tenuous at best, polite and propelled by tradition, but fraught with underlying tensions, unexpressed emotions and disguised interests. ~ Goodreads reader, Mia Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—(2013): Reality Bites. Fortitude Scott’s life is a mess. A degree in film theory has left him with zero marketable skills, his job revolves around pouring coffee, his roommate hasn’t paid rent in four months, and he’s also a vampire. Well, sort of. He’s still mostly human.But when a new vampire comes into his family’s territory and young girls start going missing, Fort can’t ignore his heritage anymore. His mother and his older, stronger siblings think he’s crazy for wanting to get involved. So it’s up to Fort to take action, with the assistance of Suzume Hollis, a dangerous and sexy shape-shifter. Fort is determined to find a way to outsmart the deadly vamp, even if he isn’t quite sure how.But without having matured into full vampirehood and with Suzume ready to split if things get too risky, Fort’s rescue mission might just kill him. ~ Goodreads | Generation V (Generation V, #1) by M.L. Brennan ✤ BOOK TWO—Iron Night (2014): Underemployed by day. Undead by night. Underachieving film theory graduate and vampire Fortitude Scott may be waiting tables at a snooty restaurant run by a tyrannical chef who hates him, but the other parts of his life finally seem to be stabilizing. He's learning how to rule the Scott family territory, hanging out more with his shapeshifting friend Suzume Hollis, and has actually found a decent roommate for once. Until he finds his roommate’s dead body. The Scott family cover-up machine swings into gear, but Fort is the only person trying to figure out who (or what) actually killed his friend. His hunt for a murderer leads to a creature that scares even his sociopathic family, and puts them all in deadly peril. Keeping secrets, killing monsters, and still having to make it to work on time? Sometimes being a vampire really sucks. ~ Goodreads | Iron Night (Generation V, #2) by M.L. Brennan ✤ BOOK THREE—Tainted Blood (2014): In the third Generation V novel, Fortitude Scott proves that working with family can be deadly… Former film student Fortitude Scott is finally gainfully employed. Unfortunately, said employment happens to be with a group of sociopathic vampires—his family. And as much as Fort is loath to get too deep into the family business, when his brother, Chivalry, is temporarily unable to run the territory, it’s up to Fort to keep things under control. So when the leader of a powerful faction of shifters turns up murdered, Fort finds himself tracking down a killer while navigating dangerous rivalries, longtime grudges, and hidden agendas. Even with the help of his foxy kitsune sidekick, Suzume, he’ll need to pull out all the stops to hunt for the paranormal assassin. But as he calls on fairies, witches, and ghouls for help, he discovers that the problem is much bigger than a single dead werebear. The supernatural community is preparing for a massive shift in power within the Scott family leadership—and Fort has landed right in the middle of the gathering storm.… ~ Goodreads | Tainted Blood (Generation V, #3) by M.L. Brennan ✤ BOOK FOUR—Dark Ascension (2015): As the “wickedly clever” (Publishers Weekly) series continues, reluctant, slacker vampire Fortitude Scott learns that nothing is more important than family—or more deadly.... After a lifetime of avoiding his family, Fort has discovered that working for them isn’t half bad—even if his mother, Madeline, is a terrifying, murderous vampire. His newfound career has given him a purpose and a paycheck and has even helped him get his partner, foxy kitsune Suzume, to agree to be his girlfriend. All in all, things are looking up. Only, just as Fort is getting comfortable managing a supernatural empire that stretches from New Jersey to Ontario, Madeline’s health starts failing, throwing Fort into the middle of an uncomfortable and dangerous battle for succession. His older sister, Prudence, is determined to take over the territory. But Fort isn’t the only one wary of her sociopathic tendencies, and allies, old and new, are turning to him to keep Prudence from gaining power. Now, as Fort fights against his impending transition into vampire adulthood, he must also battle to keep Prudence from destroying their mother’s kingdom—before she takes him down with it. ~ Goodreads | Dark Ascension (Generation V, #4) by M.L. Brennan Category:Series